


The Care and Keeping of Andre

by Jules (thirstyfordjoos)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Gen, It’s a little sad at parts but is generally happy and cute, Nicke has to make sure Dre is taken care of, Parental Conflict, Trades, Washington Capitals, in the format of a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyfordjoos/pseuds/Jules
Summary: Nicke has to make sure that Andre’s new captain will take care of him.





	The Care and Keeping of Andre

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sad but happy that Burky is going to the Avs. It’s a good opportunity for him to become the player he wants to be but I’m selfish and am gonna miss him. Please see the end notes for info on certain liberties I took. Unbetad so all mistakes are mine. I had feelings so this is kinda a quick little thing.

Dear Gabe, 

I figure you probably know why you’re getting this letter. You’re getting an amazing young man in Andre. He’s special and there are a few things that you should know to help have a successful time with him. 

Andre is a very tactile guy. He likes to touch and be touched often. If he ever looks down or sad you can’t go wrong with giving him a hug or messing up his hair. Don’t be alarmed if he decides to cuddle up next to you in team movie nights or the like. Especially if it’s a scary movie. If he gets to be too much you just have to tell him to give you some space. He’ll understand. 

Being a Swede, you have another huge connection with Andre. He sometimes needs to hear his native language. He wants to eat the foods of his homeland (even if that means just going to ikea). If he seems in a slump, I recommend getting him some Swedish food and speaking Swedish to him. It usually helps. 

Possibly the most important thing you need to know is the dynamic between Andre and his father, Robert. Andre loves Robert, which is what makes it so hard for him sometimes. After a bad game Robert will call and leave a voicemail, usually. He will berate Andre and tell him about all of the mistakes he made. Most of the time Andre lets it go to voicemail for this reason. Sometimes he doesn’t if he’s feeling down. If this happens just make sure to reassure him that he’s going to be ok. Andre has made so many strides with his mental health, we just need to make sure he stays on track sometimes by reminding him that what he feels is valid and that we are here for him. 

Sometimes you will have to feed Andre. He can cook basic things but sometimes he just needs a home cooked meal. If you invite him for dinner it makes him extremely happy. He enjoys being a part of families so make him help with dishes. 

Andre also cannot put ikea furniture together to save his life. If he buys some which he inevitably will, someone will be roped into helping him put it together. If possible hook him up with a designer after he signs his contract so he won’t need to put furniture together. 

Andre also loves sex. He will hook up but hasn’t really had a serious partner. Liza and I have tried to impart some wisdom to him in matters of the heart but he will inevitably come to someone for advice. It might be you, since you’re married. He is a big sap and gets his heart broken sometimes. If that happens give him some ice cream and cuddles/dog time and he will be happy soon. It’s not in my place to speculate on his sexuality, but if he comes to you I know you’ll be supportive. Robert probably won’t be supportive of any relationship he finds so make sure to support him and tell him to follow his heart. I’ve been telling him this for as long as I’ve known him but sometimes he needs to be reminded. 

There are other things you will learn about Andre in getting to know him but this is just the most important stuff. I know you will be great as you are a phenomenal captain. I just worry about Andre. I love him and want the best for him which I hope he will find in Denver. If there’s anything you need, as always, you have my number. Also, let’s get together to golf (which reminds me Andre sucks at golf but I digress). Don’t be a stranger.

Nicke

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that Andre has an interesting relationship with his dad. I saw in one of the fathers trip videos how Robert criticized Andre despite him scoring. I dramatized this for the sake of fiction. I don’t actually know if this is something that happens.


End file.
